Fight
by Requiem for the Dream
Summary: The call to blood is sweet. Introducing a new Pyscho!Ammy.


**IMPORTANT NOTE, READ EVERYBODY: This was originally posted on my other account, Ziro, but I decided to put it on this account instead of deleting. -sigh- There goes 33 reviews.**

**With the updation (Is that even a word? 0.o) of Flickering Memories, I have decided to return to Screwball, my dear friends. And now, I present to you a battle between Ammy and Canine Warrior Gi/Take. (In my opinion, Gi is the prettiest. He's the one who looks like a gray and white wolf and who you have to fight at the Sparrow Inn.) Yeah, so this is kinda dark, in my opinion, since we never see actual blood in the game, but this is what I think would have happened if Ammy actually was hell-bent on winning the battle between herself and Gi. Result? Dead dog.**

**Fight**

As fast as lightning, the two canines were upon each other madly. Ammy tore away at the dog, and the dog, Canine Warrior Gi, snapped at her. Jaws snapped together in the air with a deafening cracking sound. Gray and white fur mixed in with neon-white fur. Fangs tore through the air wildly, coming close to closing in on each other's throats.

The other snarling ball of fur let loose a loud snarl angrily and clamped down on the goddess' hindleg. Ammy angrily kicked him off and whipped around, facing her opponent. Azure eyes and dark brown eyes locked together and then, together, they sprang at each other. Claws tearing up the dirt and kicking up a cloud of dust, the fighting continued on. Ammy's Divine Retribution flew through the air and knocked the dog aside, making it land on its stomach.

She pranced over with her head held up high, glaring at Gi through narrowed eyes. With careful pawsteps, Gi got to his paws and lunged at Ammy. His claws scored along her side, causing blood to dance across her brilliant white pelt. She let out a loud growl and and launched her body at him. As Gi's owner watched on as the she-wolf and dog tore away at each other madly, all he could do was watch in horror as blood flew around the arena.

Ammy placed her paws on Gi's throat and let a deep, throaty growl sound from her parted jaws. Gi bunched up his hindlegs under Ammy's stomach and pushed back, making her skid back a few yards. He leaped to his paws and raised up his neck. A loud howl sprang from his throat and to the air, and in an instant, he was racing forward at a blinding break-neck speed.

Ammy had to do a backflip in the air to avoid being hit, but was knocked forward when he changed directions and hit her again. Gi slashed his fangs across the goddess' flank, tearing it wide open. From atop Ammy's head, Issun had a death-grip on the fur between her ears. Everywhere the she-wolf turned, Gi was racing at her.

He nailed her in the side like a bullet, causing pain to shoot up and down her hip and legs. She clenched her teeth together, and, with the use of her tail, drew two horizontal lines in the air. Time seemed to slow down tremendously for four seconds. Angrily, she grabbed Gi by the nape of his neck and flung him in the air like a ragdoll. He hit the side of the arena with a sickening crack, and his owner could only watch helplessly as his hindleg snapped in two.

"Ammy! Get a hold of yourself!" Issun shrieked and screamed repeatedly, almost to the point to where his voice started to become hoarse. "Ammy, no! Ammy, stop it!" he kept yelling at the suddenly ravenous wolf. Blood tipped the edge of her tongue, driving her crazy. She lunged at the helpless dog and latched onto his throat. She shook her head from side-to-side, breaking nearly every bone in his body.

Another crack - this time louder than the previous one - filled the air, and the dog let out a final yelp and layed still. Issun savagely beat on the goddess' head as hard as he could, but to no avail. She threw Gi's body to the ground and raised her muzzle to the air and let loose a long, savage howl. Crimson blood stained her stark-white muzzle in contrast to the utter brilliance of her snowy pelt.

Blood dripped off of her long fangs in droplets, and she flicked her ears to the tiny whimpering sound of Gi's owner. Turning around with azure eyes wide and bright, she watched him intently. As Issun's screams of protest died down and settled to the back of her mind, and as she tuned out the world, her gaze settled upon the large body of the sparrow in front of her.

The she-wolf had the taste of blood on her mind, and now she was out for more...

**And now you have met Pyscho!Ammy.**

**Uh, -coughs- weird. I know. It was a spur-of-the-moment thing where you go 'I HAVE to type that!' Anyway, I think Ammy would be an interesting character if she ever suddenly turned psycho one day. I could seriously imagine Issun yelling at her to get a hold of herself. Adorable. :D Now, don't get me wrong, I love Gi/Take, but I thought that Ammy could have killed at least /one/ of those dogs. **

**Yay. 8D I own all claims to Pyscho!Ammy from now on, and if you steal her, Pyscho!Ammy will appear beside you tonight. V''V**

**-Ziro**


End file.
